


The Touch of Tony Stark

by TheBigDipper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner's curly hair, I love this ship though, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Seriosuly...this is so cringy..., This is super cringy, idk what this is..., this ship is going to kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigDipper/pseuds/TheBigDipper
Summary: Set after the first Avengers.Tony has a question to ask Bruce and things escalate from there.(This ship is killing me and I love it.)





	The Touch of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this in two hours so there might be a lot of mistakes. please forgive me....This is super cringy but at least give it a try haha. If any of you have any requests for a Science Bros fic then comment below.

Tony watched Bruce carefully as he worked on one of his experiments. He had abandoned his own work and was silently staring to the other man. He had a question that had been burning into his thoughts all day.

Bruce finally looked up at the engineer, giving him a questioning look. "What is it?" He asked letting out a sigh as he set his work down. "You've been staring at me for the past ten minutes."

Tony leaned against the table, his elbows resting on the top. He gave a small shrug and grinned up at him. "I was just wondering..." He trailed off as he stood up straight and casually made his way to Bruce's side of the lab.

Bruce watched silently, his brow furrowing in confusion as Tony stood beside him. "Wondering what? If this is about the Other guy I've already told you plenty, and I'm sure you know just as much as I do because of my file." Bruce said plainly, returning his gaze back to his work.

Tony shook his head, his eyes still focused on Bruce.  
He noticed how the man's curly hair fell slightly when he bent over the table to write something down. His lips were pursed slightly in thought as he pushed up his glasses.

Tony blinked and looked away when he realized what he was doing. He had noticed every single detail of the man's face. From his curly peppered hair to the bit of stubble that was growing on his chin.

He hesitated from asking as he stared up at the ceiling. The fluorescent lights shined down on his eyes brightly.

Oh God...was he really about to ask this?

He returned his gaze back to the other man and grew closer to him. This caught Bruce's attention and he looked up again. "How long has it been..." Tony felt something catch in his throat, but he continued quickly. "How long has it been since...you've been touched?" Bruce made a face that Tony couldn't identify.

"In any way, In any positive way I mean." He pointed out, trying to explain better. "Five years on the run, constantly on your own?" Tony stared into Bruce's brown eyes as he spoke. "Don't you ever get lonely?"  
Bruce didn't respond, he seemed at a loss for words.

Before Tony even realized it, his hand was touching Bruce's cheek, dragging it softly along the stubble of his chin and down his neck. The scientists had stiffened at first but was leaning into the touch as Tony brought his hand back up to his face.

Bruce watched quietly as Tony continued to run his hands along his face and softly through the man's hair. He had always wanted to do that, ever since they had met on the hellicarrier he had wanted to hold him close and tell him he was safe.

Bruce seemed to enjoy the touch. But once Tony started to move his hands past his neck, Bruce held onto Tony's wrist, stopping him from going any further.

"What are you doing Tony?" He asked softly, his expression showing clear signs of distress. Tony smirked. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He attempted to continue but Bruce moved Tony's hand away and Tony immediately dropped it to his side.

Bruce showed no signs of moving away from his close proximity to Tony, but there was a strain in his voice. "You were enjoying weren't you?" He questioned the other man, searching his eyes.

Bruce attempted to look any where but Tony's face. He stuttered slightly over his words. "I..I did..but you can't just-"

"Why not? Are you afraid of hurting me?" Tony let out a small chuckle when Bruce gave a small nod. "Everything will be fine Brucey, all I'm doing his touching you." He brought both hands up to cup his face when Bruce started to protest again.

"I just want you to feel good Bruce," He whispered, leaning in so that their faces were nearly touching. He could see the blush that was forming on Bruce's cheeks. "So just shut up and let me kiss you"

He closed the space between them, their lips crashing together. It was soft at first, but eventually Tony took his time exploring the other man's lips thoroughly. Bruce was stiff once again at first, his hands stuck to his sides. But much to Tony's happy surprise, Bruce relaxed and brought his hands up to rest at Tony's waist.

Tony let his hands roam from his face to his shoulders and back, running them through his hair again, his fingers getting caught in the curls for a brief moment.

Bruce parted his lips slightly, allowing Tony to slip his tongue inside.  
He let out a noise of approval and they continued, Tony attempting to feel every part of Bruce. He hated the clothes that kept him from running his hands along Bruce's skin.

When they finally pulled apart Tony was at a loss for words. He had never felt that way kissing anyone before. His heart pounded in his chest as he looked up at Bruce.

Bruce was silent for only a couple of seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Tony. He watched Bruce's face carefully, looking for any signs of anger or disgust, instead he got quite the opposite. Bruce smiled, a real genuine smile that Tony had never seen before.

He immediately decided that Bruce's smile was now his favorite thing and he'd do anything to see it more often.

"I haven't done anything like that in a long time" Bruce said, letting out a sheepish chuckle. Tony smirked, pecking Bruce's lips one more time.

"You better get used to it, because I have plenty more where that came from."


End file.
